Stella Lyra
by Herochick007
Summary: Hermione and Severus find a baby on their doorstep. Who is Stella Lyra, and can Hermione convince Severus to keep the child?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

The Snapes had just finished dinner and Hermione had started on the dishes when the doorbell rang. Severus glanced that direction, but Hermione was faster. She peeked out, didn't see anyone, but opened the door anyway, just in case someone had left a parcel on the porch. It wasn't unusual for the post to come this late sometimes. She was currently expecting a package from her parents in Australia. They still didn't trust owl post. Instead of seeing a box, there was a small bundle wrapped in a green blanket.

Hermione blinked at the tiny bundle on the front porch. Carefully she bent down and scooped it up.

"Who was at the door? The ministry again?"

"No," she replied bring the bundle into the house and closing the door quietly behind her.

"You're ex-boyfriend?"

"Severus, someone left a baby on our doorstep," she whispered gently moving the blanket to reveal the child's sleeping face.

"Who would do such a thing?" he asked staring at the baby as if unable to believe it.

"I don't know." She slowly started unwrapping the blanket. A piece of parchment fluttered to the floor. Severus grabbed it and started reading.

_Dear Snape family,_

_it is with a heavy heart I leave my sweet child, my Stella Lyra, in your care. I am unable to care for her and give her the love she deserves. I know I not have long for this world and it is my last wish you take her into your family. You will have no trouble from her father, he has already crossed the veil. He would have wanted you to raise her also, for what you've done for his family. Please, give her the love I will never be able to."_

Hermione looked down at the child.

"There is a no signature and I do not recognize the handwriting."

"What should we do? I mean, we can't just keep her.. can we?" she asked trying to keep the hope from her voice. Her and Severus had accepted they would never be able to have children of their own. That had never stopped her from feeling envious when all her friends had started their families.

"She must have a family member somewhere. Who in their right mind would leave a child with us?"

"Apparently we did something for Stella's father's family... I mean, that's what the letter said. Her mother thinks we could give her the life she deserves. Maybe we can?"

"It does seem to be her mother's final wish. Don't get your hopes up, Hermione. She'll stay the night with us and tomorrow I shall investigate into the legality of everything. Did her mother happen to leave us the supplies we'll need?"

"I don't know... here, let me finish unwrapping her." She handed the bundle to Severus. He looked down at the child blinking. Hermione had taken the blanket and found a pocket with a shrunken bag full of baby supplies.

"Making me hold her will not change anything," Severus stated as Hermione restored everything to full size.

"Let's see, bottles, formula, nappies, a thick stack of parchment..." Severus managed to slide the child back into Hermione's arms as he grabbed the parchment and flipped through it.

"Legal documents," he stated. "Everything we'll need to make Stella Lyra ours legally."

"Any chance the parents are named?"

"No, these were drafted with the names deliberately omitted. They are legally binding however. Just our signatures here and here, and Stella Lyra is officially Stella Lyra Snape."

"Maybe it's just as well, I mean, if her mother had wanted us to know who they were... She would have said something in the letter," Hermione stated as Stella started to stir in her arms. Slowly the baby opened her eyes.

"They're blue."

"Almost all babies are born with blue eyes. They'll change as she gets older."

"She's looking at us, Severus."

"She is looking at vague shapes, Hermione. She's too young to be able to focus yet." Hermione ignored him and started cooing at the baby.

"Hermione."

"Severus. Who ever her parents were, they wanted us to have her," Hermione stated as she started making a bottle for Stella. "Someone thinks she belongs here. I think she belongs here. Here, hold her again, tell me you don't feel something!"

"We can't just... What if someone comes looking for her?"

"Who? If her father is dead, and her mum... is dying... who's going to come looking for her? If there was anyone else, do you think she would have been left on our doorstep?"

"No, I do not. But why us?"

"Because we wanted a miracle?" Hermione suggested looking at the baby. "If it would make you feel better, you can go talk to the ministry tomorrow, make sure she's not some black market baby?"

"Until then?"

"It's late, no one would be working this late. She'll just have to stay here tonight. I can transfigure something into a crib for her, a drawer should work fine."

"We can't keep her, Hermione."

"Just for the night, Severus? Just until morning when you can claim she hasn't already stolen your heart, and then you'll begrudgingly fight to keep her in our home no matter what the ministry says?" Hermione asked. Severus glared at her slightly but didn't deny she had a point. Whoever had left Stella Luna here had obviously done it for a reason, and he really wanted to know exactly what that reason was.

"Fine, she can stay the night. I'll speak to the ministry in the morning," he stated ignoring Hermion's smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. Stella Lyra is my own creation. **

Severus woke to the sound of a baby screaming. He shook the remnants of the dream he'd been having and rose from the bed. Hermione was still asleep. He smiled at her. The crying didn't cease now that he was awake.

For a moment, he was confused. He didn't have any children. There was no reason for a baby to be crying in his home. His eyes scanned the room, falling on the drawer Hermione had transfigured the night before. Stella Lyra.

"You weren't just a dream then," he muttered, crossing the room and sweeping the screaming infant into his arms. "Now, why are you crying and waking me this early?" he asked. The child didn't answer, but continued to wail.

He tried to remember what one would normally do with a screaming baby, other than hand the child back to their parents. His eyes landed on the stack of nappies.

"Honestly, I should wake Hermione. Make her change you, she's the one so dead set on keeping you, Miss Stella."

The baby looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. Severus pretended he didn't notice. Instead, he changed her nappy quickly, scorgifying the dirty one before adding to the laundry pile.

"You're probably hungry too, aren't you?" he asked. Stella Lyra let out a cry causing Hermione to finally stir.

"Morning" she yawned, looking over at her husband and the baby. She smiled.

"That's cute, you two are bonding."

Severus stalked over to the bed and handed Stella to Hermione.

"If you call changing a moist nappy bonding," he started.

"I would," she said, rocking Stella. "I'm guessing she wants breakfast?"

"That would be the logical assumption. Then we can take her to the ministry and sort this whole mess out once and for all."

"Or we could just sign the papers, become her parents, send them by owl, and have a nice family breakfast?" Hermione suggested, giving Severus a smile. He shook his head watching her get up and walk towards the kitchen to get breakfast for Stella.

"We discussed this last night."

"So? Didn't mean you haven't changed your mind."

"I have not," he stated, pretending he didn't see Stella looking at him.

"Fine, we can go the ministry after breakfast. There is no way I'm dealing with that brand of madness on an empty stomach, or without coffee," Hermione stated. Severus followed her to the kitchen.

She was still carrying Stella, while making breakfast, and making a bottle for the child.

"Would you like me to hold her? Free up one of your arms?" he asked, after a moment. Hermione turned and wordlessly handed him the child.

He took her, looked down into her big blue eyes.

"She's not so bad when she's not screaming," he commented. Stella reached up and grabbed a strand of his hair. Hermione laughed, shaking her head. As she turned her back to them, she couldn't help but smile. They would be going to the ministry after breakfast, but she highly doubted Severus would be doing anything more than turning in the signed paperwork making them officially Stella Lyra's new parents.


End file.
